Blood
by DeepSlowPanic
Summary: Bonnibel meets a tall dark stranger in a bar after a bad day at work.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note:**

 **This is my first fic so be nice. Also, I'm not an author or an aspiring author, I just have been wanting to write something for a while and get my ideas down on paper. This is a short chapter so sorry.**

 **I don't own anything.**

 **Chapter One**

 _What am I doing in a bar on a Tuesday night?_ I thought to myself as I planted my ass on the somewhat questionable looking barstool. It wobbled precariously as I tried to balance my weight just perfectly in the center.

"What can I get ya?" Said the bartender from the other side of the bar. She was a short girl, kind of chunky, barely looked eighteen. She was dressed in, well, barely anything. I was a regular on anything from Thursday to Saturday nights but I'd never seen her dressed so provocatively.

 _It must be slow on Tuesdays if she has to dress like that to get tips_. I thought as I finally found the center of the uneven stool. "I'll take a Captain and Dr. Pepper, please LSP." That was what she told us to call her. She always introduced herself as LSP. She never told us what it stood for, but we just went along.

"Sure thing. I've got to run to the back and get a new bottle of Captain. I'll be right back." The lumpy girl disappeared through a door in the back wall of the bar. I took a moment to glance around the almost deserted bar. There were only three other people here besides myself. A middle aged man with a sad look on his face sat at the other end of the bar. I'm pretty sure he came here to drink away whatever was bothering him on a nightly basis. I'd never been to this bar when he wasn't here. There was another man playing pool by himself to the left of the bar. By the looks of him he had already had several beers. And there was someone in the far corner booth, but it was too dark in the bar to make out much about them.

LSP barged back through the back door startling me as I was trying to make out the mysterious stranger in the back corner.

"So what's up Peebs?" LSP started, "What're you doing here on a Tuesday night? Where's everyone else? You didn't bring the party with you!" She said as she poured my drink, placing it in front of me when she was done.

"Thanks, LSP. I was just having a bad day. I wanted to have a nice relaxing drink without Finn giving me a headache." I said as I stirred my drink and took a sip.

"I get that! That boy sure can talk your head off, can't he!" LSP said as the man at the other end of the bar waved her over for another drink and three college guys walked in the front door. "Well I'd love to sit here and talk and drink all night but unfortunately duty calls. You let me know when you're ready for another, I'm gonna go make as much money off these boys as possible!" She adjusted her breasts to show as much cleavage as possible without popping out of her shirt and ruffled her hair before she danced over to where the guys had sat down in the middle of the bar. I smiled at the goofy girl then took another sip of my drink.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw the person sitting at the back corner booth stand up and head towards the door that led out onto the smoking deck. I tried not to make it too obvious that I was watching, trying to watch out of my peripherals as they made their way outside. It was a tall thin girl, maybe twenty-five. She was dressed in all black with black hair and covered in tattoos. Her black hair fell down to her waist and had streaks of red running on the underside.

 _Shit_. I thought as she stopped in her tracks and looked right at me with a pissed off look on her face. I quickly turned my head and stared intently at my drink, taking a few big chugs of it to calm my nerves, it didn't work. She must have seen me looking

"Can I help you, Princess?" Said a spiteful voice, deep but not unfeminine. It sent shivers down my spine. I quickly downed the rest of my drink and desperately looked for LSP to come save me, but she was busy pouring shots for the three college guys that came in.

"Hey, I'm talking to you. You think I didn't see you?" I gulped as her voice got closer.

"I'm sorry." I managed to choke out, never looking away from my drink. I jumped as her beer bottle hit the bar next to me. I looked over to see her leaning up against the bar, staring at me with eyes so green they almost glowed. She slowly pushed the empty bottle to the inside of the bar to signal that she was done with it, staring me down the whole time.

"Hey LSP, I need a refill! Quit flirting and get your ass down here!" She yelled over the music, never taking her eyes off me.

"I'll be there in a minute, bitch!" LSP yelled from the other end of the bar. This girl and LSP must have been friends to talk to one another like that.

I couldn't help but stare back at this girl. Her eyes were entrancing. She had a snake tattoo that started with the head behind her ear and coiled around her neck and came to the tail between her collar bone.

 _Damn, LSP, you made that drink a little strong_. I thought as I managed to peel my eyes off the tall dark stranger giving me a stare down and looked back at my empty glass. _Here comes LSP, thank God._

"Another Dos Equis, Marce?" The black haired girl nodded. "Peebs, are you ready for another?" LSP grabbed the empty bottle and my empty glass from in front of me.

"Please." I said quietly.

"Oh, also could I get an order of fries?" LSP nodded to the black haired girl and danced away to get our drinks.

"What kind of a name is Peebs?" The girl in black said.

"That's not my name." I returned.

"Then why'd LSP call you that?" She asked.

"It's a horrible nickname that unfortunately stuck. She's heard my friends that I'm usually in here with call me that." The words came out a lot faster than they should have.

"Whatever." She said as she turned away from me to grab the beer LSP brought over. "Thanks, dear." She took her beer and walked away, heading out onto the smoking deck.

LSP sat my drink down in front of me and I stirred it and took a sip.

"Who is that?" I asked the young bartender.

"That? That's Marceline. She just moved here a couple weeks ago. She's been coming here a couple nights a week. Cool chick. Dark and kind of creepy, but cool." LSP gave me a thumbs up then hopped back down to pour more shots for the college guys.

I sat for a few minutes and sipped on my drink, thinking about my horrible day. _I can't believe I had to lay all those people off._ I thought. My fathers candy company, which he left to me, just replaced half our work force with machines after a horrible accident made making candy by hand terribly dangerous. Yes, it was going to be more cost effective, but thousands of people lost their jobs. Thousands pof people with families and rent and bills to pay. _Stop thinking about it._ I was already three quarters of the way done with my second drink.

I heard the door to the smoking deck open and Marceline walked through, a faint smell of cigarette smoke coming in with her. She walked right past me and sat back down at her back corner booth.

About the time she got settled in the three college guys got up and walked down to where I was sitting. They looked like jocks, they were buff and tanned.

"Can we buy you a drink, sweetheart?" The first one said.

"Looks like you're about out." Said the second one.

"I'm actually good, but thank you for offering." I replied. They didn't look happy about being turned down.

"Come on cutie, let us buy you a drink, you look like you need to relax a bit." The third one tried.

"Really guys, I'm fine. Thanks." I was getting a little uncomfortable as they stepped in a little closer. I looked around for LSP but she must have gone behind the bar to make Marceline's fries.

"Loosen up a little, have some fun. We'll show you a good time, we promise." The second one added. The first one reached up and put his arm around my shoulder.

"Please guys, I'm not interested. I've had a long day." I felt the arm around me tighten.

"We're buying you a drink." Said the guy with his arm around me.

Like a lifesaver, Marceline appeared and threw her arms around the other two guys. "Boys, I think the lady would like you to leave." She said. They didn't budge.

"Go to hell, dyke." The first guy removed his arm from my shoulders and stepped towards Marceline, puffing his chest out to seem tough.

Marceline put her arms back down by her sides and reached one hand behind her back. When she pulled it back in front of her she was wielding a small gun. Everyone jumped, including me, at the sight of the weapon.

"Go. Now." She said calmly. The boys scattered like flies at the sight of the firearm. Marceline put the small gun back into the waist of her black skinny jeans. She turned to head back to her booth without a word.

"...thank you..." I choked out.

She stopped in her tracks and turned back around to look at me.

"You really should carry if you're going to go to bars on your own. Guys love girls like you." She said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I was slightly offended.

Her eyes went wide and she threw her hands up in front of her. "No no! That's not what I meant! It's just, I mean...you know." She couldn't seem to find the words she was looking for.

"No, I don't know. But please, do explain." I said, on the defensive.

"I just mean...you..." She paused and looked me dead in the eyes. "You're beautiful."

"Oh..." I didn't know what else to say.

"And, you know, small. And stuff..." She seemed to be at a loss for words, or at least intelligent words. I couldn't help but chuckle at her dumbfoundedness. She didn't look like the kind of girl that stumbled over her words.

"Do you want to join me?" _What are you thinking?!_ I thought as I said the words.

Marceline had a suspicious look on her pale face. "You sure, Princess?"

"Yeah, why not?" I motioned to the seat next to mine and she cautiously pulled it out and sat down. "Hey, no fair, yours doesn't wobble." She cracked the cutest smile.

"Would you like another drink...Peebs?" She said rather awkwardly.

"You can call me Bonnibel. And yes, I would love another drink." Right about then LSP busted through the back door of the bar with Marceline's fries.

"One order of fries, hot and crispy! And it only took me three batches to not burn them!" LSP sat the basket of fries down in front of Marceline and gave her a strange look. "You two alight?"

"We'd be better if we had more drinks." Marceline replied sarcastically.

"I'm on it. Hey, where'd those college guys go?" LSP said as she noticed the three money machines had left.

"They couldn't hold their liquor so they had to leave." Marceline said.

"Damn. I'm glad I made them pay by the drink. I knew they'd try to skip out on me! Men these days are such lightweights." She said as she walked away to get our drinks.

Marceline turned to me and it drew me to face her. She was like a magnet. My eyes met hers for a split second and I had to swallow my heart back into my chest.

 _What is going on with me? What is with this chick? Maybe I've had too much to drink. Maybe I should have some more..._ My thoughts were trailing off as LSP brought our drinks back.

"So Bonnibel," Marceline said as she shoved a few fries in her mouth, "What is a girl like you doing in a bar like this on a Tuesday night?"

"I had a tough day at work. I needed to unwind. I didn't figure there'd be a bunch of assholes in here tonight." I said.

"Help yourself to some fries, by the way. So you think I'm an asshole?" Marceline smirked at me with a crooked smile.

"No, you appear to be the only person in here that isn't an asshole." Her smile got a little wider.

"What about that guy over there?" She motioned towards the guy at the other end of the bar who came here to drink every night.

"Well...not him I guess." Marceline chuckled.

"I happen to know that that guy is a major asshole." She said as she took another bite of fries.

"How would you know that?" I inquired.

"Maybe I just know things about people." She looked down at her beer, the smile gone from her face.

"How can you just know things? People don't just know things." I said.

"I do. I know lots of things." Her green eyes glanced up to meet mine for a split second then shot back down to her almost empty bottle.

"Really? What do you know about me?" She looked up at me, one eyebrow raised.

After a lengthy pause, she began to list off things a stranger shouldn't know. "I know your name is Bonnibel, I knew that as soon as you walked in the bar. Bonnibel Bubblegum. I know you were left a fortune when your father died. The candy business, right? You were born in a house, not a hospital. Your mother died when you were young. You never went to college, never needed to what with all the money from the candy. But you're still extremely smart and are good with science. You make all the recipes for the new candy and, though you won't admit it, you sometimes tweak the old ones. Plus lots of other stuff." My jaw was on the floor.

"How do you know all that?! Holy shit!" I shot out of my seat and walked around the bar to where LSP was sitting looking at her phone. "I need to pay, LSP." The bartender slowly got up and put her phone away and pressed some buttons on the cash register.

"Done already, Peebs? You didn't have much." She said through a yawn.

Marceline shoved a handful of fries in her mouth and threw some cash on the bar. She followed me to the cash register and waited as I paid.

I opened the door to the bar and walked out into the night, zipping up my jacket at the cold breeze. I headed towards my apartment, but Marceline followed close behind, lighting up a cigarette.

"Why are you following me?" I said as I put my hands in my pockets.

"I told you I know things. I swear I wasn't stalking you or anything. I didn't even know you existed until you walked in that bar earlier. I could tell you all that shit about anyone, _literally_ anyone, you wanted to know about!" She trotted up next to me to walk at my pace.

"That's impossible. All that shit you said about me can be found on the internet. You probably just want money, right?" My emotions were stirring as I realized she just wanted to use me.

"Bonnibel, that isn't true! I can tell you something that no one else would know. Would that convince you?" She took a long drag off her cigarette, obviously getting frustrated.

"Fine." I stopped walking and faced her. "Tell me something I've never told anyone before."

She let her breath out, a long stream of smoke blowing out of her nose. "When you were six, your mother bought you a pink princess costume, complete with a little plastic gold crown. She gave it to you because the kids at school called you ugly. You were kind of a chubby little kid, so you believed them. But your mother bought you that princess outfit and told you that you were the most beautiful girl in the entire land and that when you grew up, all those little kids would wish they were as beautiful as you and want to be you. Your mother died two days later in a wreck going to return the princess costume because you listened to those stupid kids at school over your mother and you didn't want the princess costume."

Tears well'd in my eyes and fell down my cheeks.

"You still have that princess costume folded up in the back of your closet." Marceline took a step towards me and reached her hand out and grabbed my arm gently.

"Who the fuck are you?" I tried to blink away the tears but they just kept coming.

She reached her other hand up to wipe away my tears. Her skin was cold on my face.

"You shouldn't have come to that bar tonight."

"Wha-" That was all I could get out before she was on me. She threw me up against the wall and the last thing I remember was a sharp pain on my throat and the feeling of warm blood running down my neck.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note:**

 **Hey, I actually made a chapter two! Again, a short one. I haven't decided if Marceline is good or bad yet, but since I've only got bits and pieces of story pre-decided and I'm just making the rest up as I go, I guess that's okay. Thank you to the couple of people who favorited/followed/reviewed. I honestly didn't expect to get any so that was nice! Anyways, read on.**

"Get off me!" I yelled as I shot upright, my breathing heavy. I looked around, surprised to find I was lying in my own bed. _How did I get back here?_ I thought as I pulled the covers off and twisted to climb off the bed.

I walked down the hall of my giant empty apartment towards the bathroom. _Maybe it was all a dream._ I thought as I turned the faucet on and splashed some water on my face. I grabbed a towel and dabbed at the droplets running off my face and looked into the mirror. I couldn't believe what I saw.

 _That was definitely not a dream._ I thought as I ran my fingers over the left side of my neck where two small puncture holes shown. _I can't go to work with these on my neck!_ I groaned as I ran to grab my phone from the bedroom.

"Come on, Peppy, answer!" The phone rang six times before my right hand man at the candy factory picked up. "Peppy! I need you to do me a favor!"

"Good morning to you, too Miss Bubblegum." The man on the other side of the phone said sarcastically.

"Sorry, Peppy. I'm tired. Good morning." I rushed.

"Thank you. Now, what is it you need me to do?" He said.

"Do you think you could take care of things at the factory today? I'm not feeling too well. I think I need to take a few days off." I asked.

"I don't know Miss, it's awfully hard to sit around and watch machines do everything all day." He said and I huffed out a breath.

"Peppy, please do this for me! It's just a few days!" I heard him chuckle on the other end of the phone.

"Alright Miss Bubblegum, but you owe me!" He said.

"Try not to complain too much, Peppy. At least you still have a job." I said in all seriousness.

"I know, Miss. And I know you could have easily replaced me with a machine, too. Thanks for keeping me on." He added.

"You're welcome. Let me know if anything happens or if you need anything at all, okay?" I said.

"Will do. You rest up Miss. See you in a few days." He hung up the line.

"Thanks, Peppy." I managed to squeeze in before the call ended.

I walked back to the bathroom to finish cleaning up. I pulled a towel out of the closet and turned the water in the large tile shower on to as hot as I could bare. I stripped down and stepped under the steaming water, exhaling a deep breath as the water warmed my oddly cold body up.

I washed and conditioned my red hair that fell down mid back. It felt good to wash the previous day off. I didn't want to think about it anymore, I was ready to forget it. But a harsh reminder of the attack from last night showed itself when I started washing my body. I noticed small bruises running up and town the sides of my torso and all over my arms.

 _What exactly did that chick do to me?_ I thought as I examined my bruised body closer. I rinsed off and forced myself to shut the hot water off, though I'd have been perfectly happy to stay under the warm stream all day.

I stepped out and wrapped myself in my towel, wiggling my toes at the sensation of the heated tiles. I wiped at the steam in the mirror with my hand and gazed at the face staring back at me. _You're looking a little pale today. Maybe you_ are _sick. Maybe that bitch gave you something!_ I thought as I turned my face from side to side, looking for the pink blush that usually graced my cheeks.

I got dressed and dried my hair, pulling it back into a loose ponytail. _What am I going to do about these?_ I thought, looking at the small puncture wounds on my neck. I decided on two little round flesh colored bandaids since there was no way makeup was covering those up.

I heard my phone ringing from the bedroom and quickly walked down the hall to catch the call.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Peebs!" The person on the other end of the phone yelled enthusiastically.

"Morning, Finn. What's up?" I said as I picked a pair of earrings off the dresser and put them in my ears.

"Peppy said you weren't going in to work today, you wanna hang?!" Finn said.

"Why were you talking to Peppy? I didn't know you two were friends?" I inquired.

"I dunno, man. Jake always talks to him. They're friends from high school or something. Anyways, you down?" He answered.

"Yeah, I guess. What are we doing?" I said.

"If you wanna come by the tree fort we can make some breakfast and watch some movies maybe? Then I thought we could go to the coffee shop later today. They're doing half price coffees all day so that's a no brainer." He suggested.

"That sounds fine, Finn. I'll be over in thirty, kay?" I said as I hung up the phone before he had a chance to reply and tell me to bring something. I don't know why he even asked anymore, I always bring snacks.

I walked town to the parking garage and hopped in my R8, driving out of the garage and heading for the store. I picked up everything necessary for making bacon pancakes, Finn and Jakes favorite, and plenty of sugary snacks and drinks for watching movies. I paid and loaded the groceries into the car, heading for the outskirts of town.

There on the edge of town, just inside the tree line, was a big old house built around a giant willow tree. It was falling apart, but Finn and Jake managed to keep it livable. I parked my car under one of the big shady willow branches, grabbed the groceries and headed inside. I was past the point of knocking to go in. Half the time when I did knock the boys were too busy dancing or playing video games to hear me anyways. I walked through the living room where Finn and Jake were, to no surprise, playing some stupid video game and yelling at one another to do this and go here and shoot that zombie guy. I walked past them into the kitchen where I sat all the groceries down and began preparing to make bacon pancakes.

The boys must have smelled the pancake batter because they hit the pause button and ran into the kitchen to assist.

"Peebs, we didn't even hear you come in! Why didn't you say something?!" Finn said.

"Yeah, P-Bubs!" Said Jake.

"It's not a problem, guys. You seemed like you were pretty involved in your game." I said as I poured the first pancake onto the griddle.

Finn was a tall skinny guy. His wardrobe consisted of blue jeans and t-shirts and he always had this goofy hat on. Jake was shorter and a little thicker, and fancied the color yellow.

"Those smell so good P-Bubs! Make me some extra, will ya?" Jake said as I swatted him away from the batter bowl.

"You okay, Peebs? You look kinda pale today. And why do you have bandaids on your neck?" Finn said, squinting his eyes and leaning over the counter to get a closer look at my affliction.

"I'm fine, I just had a weird night last night. I'll tell you all about it over breakfast, but first can you please wash some dishes so we actually have something to eat off of?" I gave Finn some minor puppy dog eyes and he melted over to the sink to wash some plates.

"Why do I always have to do the dishes?" Finn asked, sounding like a teenager.

"Because you eat as much as a full grown elephant, that's why! Every time I turn around you've made yourself something else to eat!" Jake replied.

"That was a rhetorical question, Jake." Finn stuck his tongue out at his friend as he turned his back.

"Breakfast is ready!" I said, carrying the plate piled a mile high with pancakes over to the table. "Jake, can you grab the butter and syrup?"

"Sure thing." He said as he dug through the fridge to find the condiments. Once we were all settled in and eating at the table, Finn shot me a look.

"So, you gonna tell us what happened last night?" He said through a mouthful of food.

"It's kind of weird so bare with me guys. I went to the bar last night an-" I was cut off.

"You went to the bar without us?!" Finn said, sadly.

"Do you want me to tell you or not?" I said in a motherly tone.

"Yes, but next time you go to the bar, tell us!" He begged.

"Anyway, I was at the bar and there was this girl there. She was dressed in all black and was covered in tattoos." Again I was interrupted.

"She sounds cool! I should have been there!" Finn said as he shoved another pancake in his mouth.

"I thought she was cool, until she started saying all this stuff about me that she shouldn't have known. Like, personal stuff. And then, to top it all off, she attacked me! I woke up this morning covered in bruises and with two puncture holes in my neck." I finished.

"Oh, god. Finn, we have to move. Now! This girl sounds too creepy!" Jake looked legitimately scared.

"Chill, man. I'm sure she just has some sort of weird fetish and you'll never ever run into her anywhere ever." Finn put and hand on Jakes arm to comfort him.

"She lives in town somewhere. She seemed pretty friendly with LSP. I just hope she stays away from the bar on our nights." I said.

"Thats seriously whack, Peebs. Did you file a police report?" Finn asked.

"No, I didn't think to." I replied.

"She could have poisoned you or something. You should have filed a report." Finn said.

"If it happens again I will. Right now I'm just hoping I never see her again. That was enough excitement for one lifetime." I said as I ate my last bite of pancake.

I collected all the dirty dishes and put them in the sink to wash while Finn and Jake went to pick out our first movie. Once all the dishes were done and a movie was picked out we settled down into the couches to watch. We made it five minutes into the first movie before Finn was in the kitchen rummaging through the snacks I'd brought. We watched three movies, having lunch half way through the second, before we decided to head to the coffee shop. It was about dinner time and already starting to get dark outside. _A day well wasted._ I thought.

"We'll have to go in your truck, Finn. I can only hold two people." I said as we put jackets and scarfs on to head out into the cold.

"No prob, Peebs." Finn said as he grabbed his keys.

We all piled into the little white pickup with a bench seat. I of course had to sit in the middle. We sang along with the radio on the short drive to the local coffee shop.

"It looks pretty packed." I noticed as we drove up.

"Well who wouldn't want half price coffee?" Jake said.

"Good point." I said as we parked around on the back of the building and walked back around towards the front door. Finn held the door open and we all filed in, getting in the back of the line that had a least fifteen people in it.

I was looking over the extensive menu when out of the corner of my eye I saw her and my heart dropped. There she was, sitting at a table by herself, reading a book and sipping on her steaming cup of half priced coffee. I pretended I didn't see her, hoping she wouldn't see me, though I wouldn't be surprised if she had.

After a few minutes we were finally to the front of the line. Finn and Jake ordered first and I ordered last to pay. I always bought the boys coffee when we went out. I pretty much bought everything when we went out. I kept an eye on Marceline as we walked around the bar to wait for out drinks. I was beginning to think maybe she was so focused on her book that she hadn't actually seen me.

I was facing her, looking right at her when the barista called my name. I held my breath, hoping she wouldn't remember my name, but those green eyes peeled slowly up off her book and stared right at me.

I quickly spun around, grabbing my drink and handing the boys theirs.

"Where do you wanna sit?" Finn asked. I desperately scanned the cafe for a table away from Marceline, but the only one big enough for three people was just a couple tables down from her. Every time I peeked up at her to see what she was doing she was peering at me through her black rimmed glasses.

"Peebs, why are you so quiet?" Finn asked. He slapped me gently on the back, trying to get me to talk.

"I'm just tired, I guess." I said, never looking away from Marceline. Finn noticed I was looking at something and turned to look behind him. He immediately figured out what I was looking at and turned back to face me.

"Holy shit, Peebs, is that the girl from last night?!" He leaned over and whispered enthusiastically. I nodded to confirm his suspicion. "Wow she's...well lets say I wouldn't mind if she jumped me, you know what I mean?" Finn bumped with his elbow suggestively.

"Finn! She atta-" I started to raise my voice which made he cock her head to the side. I leaned in to whisper into Finns ear. "She attacked me."

Finn turned back around to get a better look at her, making it extremely obvious that we were talking about her. She gave me a wicked smirk.

"Finn, stop looking at her! You're drawing her attention!" I smacked him on the arm and he turned back to face me.

"Peebs, I think she's into you. Look at the way she's looking at you. It's like she could eat you whole!" Finn was enjoying this way too much, but I couldn't help but blush at what he said.

"Guys, I don't like the looks of her." Jake spoke up. "I think we should leave."

"I agree with Jake, I want nothing to do with her." I added.

"Man, you guys are no fun!" Finn said as we finished our coffees and gathered our things to leave.

We headed out and around the corner to Finns truck when I realized I had left my scarf inside.

"Guys, I left my scarf inside. I'm gonna run back in and grab it real quick." I said, the boys stopping with me.

"Do you want us to go back with you? Wouldn't want any scary hot girls to jump out and grab you." Finn said.

"That's not funny, Finn. Y'all go on and get the truck warmed up. I'll be fine, I'm just gonna run back in and grab it real quick." I said as I turned and the boys kept walking. I shoved my hands in my pockets and tucked my chin into my chest, trying to fight off the cold as I rounded the corner onto the side of the building.

Looking at the ground, I wasn't able to stop before I ran into the person wearing black combat boots. "I'm sorry, I wasn't-"

"Did you forget something, Princess?" Marceline held my pink scarf up for me to see.

I took a few clumsy steps back as my heart began racing. "Give me that." I said as I snatched my scarf from her and turned to walk back towards the truck.

"Hey, wait a minute." Marceline said and I heard her boots hit the ground as she started to follow me. I felt her hand on my shoulder and spun around, swatting her hand off with my own.

"What the fuck do you want from me, creep?" I said a little louder than I intended.

"Woah, no need to be harsh." She said, putting her hands up defensively. "I just wanted to apologize."

"You wanted to apologize? How about you explain what these holes on my neck are?!" I said, peeling off the bandaids and stepping closer to her, shoving my neck towards her to make my point.

She jumped back, obviously uncomfortable. She pulled a pack of cigarettes out of her coat pocket, fumbling to get one out and lit. She took a long drag off of it.

"Please don't come close to me." She said, blowing smoke out of her nose.

"What is wrong with you? You are a very strange person." I said, observing her odd behavior.

"Look Bonnibel, it was an accident." She said.

"An accident?! Attacking me was an accident?! I'm covered in bruises! I have holes in my neck!" I motioned again to my throat.

"I have no idea how to explain this to you." She said.

"Just tell me why you jumped me last night, that would be a great start!" I was starting to get frustrated.

"If I told you, you would just freak. I've already fucked this up probably more than I can fix. I just couldn't help myself." She took another drag off her cigarette.

"This has got to be the weirdest thing that has ever happened to me." I said, but Marceline sounded sincere so I decided to stick around and hear her out.

"Come have a drink with me." She said, goring into my soul with her green glowing eyes.

I felt oddly obliged to go with her.

"I have no idea why I'm doing this, but okay." She turned and began walking towards the street, one hand in her pocket, the other holding her cigarette. I forgot all about Finn and Jake in that moment and like a magnet drawn to metal, I followed.

We weren't on the main road long before she turned off on a sketchy looking side street and opened the door to a hole-in-the-wall bar. I hesitated before walking under her arm and into the bar. It was dark inside. There was some sort of rock or punk type music playing and a couple dozen people were scattered around, all dressed in black.

"I've lived here my whole life and never knew this place was here." I said, heading for the bar. I was stopped when she grabbed my arm.

"No, lets get a booth." She said, dragging me up a short flight of stairs to an upstairs seating area. No one was up here. I sat on one side of the farthest booth to the left and she sat on the other.

A waiter trotted up the stairs and came over to the booth to take our order.

"Your usual, Marceline?" She nodded.

"And a Captain and Dr. Pepper for her." Marceline said to the waiter. He left back down the stairs to get our drinks.

"What if I wanted something else?" I asked.

"But you didn't want something else." Marceline said.

"Okay, you're right. But what if I had wanted something else?" I pressed.

"Then I would have ordered you something else." She replied as the waiter returned with our drinks. "Thanks." She said to him.

I waited for him to be out of hearing range. "How would you have know, though? You didn't even ask."

"God, are you stupid or something? I don't have to ask. I already know. I thought we went over this last night." She said, taking a drink of her mystery drink, tinted blood red.

"I'm sorry, but I still don't believe you. There is no possible way-" She cut me off.

"Think of a number. Any number, one to infinity. The bigger the better." She instructed. She stared at me as I thought. "Three thousand six hundred seventy-four."

"Lucky guess." I said.

"Then lets do it again. Think of a number." She stared at me again, not looking away when she took a sip of her drink. "Two."

"Wrong." I said.

"Liar!" She yelled.

"Fine, two was the number." I admitted, curious how she'd guessed correctly both times. "How do you do that? Are you some sort of mind reader?" I asked.

"Some sort. It's complicated." She finally looked away from me.

"What do you want from me?" I asked.

"Lots of things, sweetheart." She said as she pulled out a cigarette and lit it.

"Like what?" I pried.

"I'm pretty sure you're too innocent to hear the things I want from you." She smirked at me.

"Oh." I said, blushing as I understood where she was going with that. Her smirk got a little bigger. "What?" I asked at the way she looked at me.

"Nothing, just don't forget I know things. Things that you're thinking." She chuckled as the blood drained from my face when I realized I'd been thinking about her. "No, don't stop thinking. I was liking where you were going with that."

I felt like I could puke. And I desperately wanted to. Not because she knew I was thinking about her like that, but because I was thinking about someone who had just attacked me the night before.

"I need to leave. I can't be here." I said, sliding out of the booth. She slid out and stood blocking my path to leave. "Move, please." I tried to slide by her on either side, but she wouldn't let me through. "Marceline, move."

"I don't want you to leave, and I know for a fact that you don't want to leave either. I know you want to stay here with me and have a few more drinks. I know you want to stumble home with me afterwards. I've seen what you want to do." She said.

"Get out of my mind, freak!" I said, pushing her, but she didn't budge.

"Call me all the names you want, Bonnibel. I'm not moving until you sit back down." She said.

"You can't make me stay here." I said.

"Agree to disagree." Marceline said.

I knew she was right, that I didn't want to leave even though I was scared for my life. But I hadn't felt this much excitement in years, and something about her just made me want to stay. I slowly took a seat back in the booth and sipped on my drink. Marceline stood for a few seconds after I sat before she took her own seat.

"I swear to God, I'm not trying to kill you or hurt you or anything like that." She said. "I'm sorry if I hurt you last night, I didn't mean to. I was having trouble controlling myself." She said, taking a big gulp of her red drink.

"What do you mean, controlling yourself? I don't get what needed controlling? Were you going to kill me or something?" I asked.

"I easily could have." I felt a chill run over me as she said that.

"How? What did you do to me last night?" I pleaded with her to tell me her secret.

"Have you ever seen Dracula?" She said, which confused me.

"Yeah, what does an old vampire movie have to do with this?" I thought on that for a minute. She looked at me like I was a total idiot. "Wait, are you trying to say that you're a vampire? Marceline, that's ridiculous!"

She looked at me with a straight face. Two seconds later she was gone, replaced by a fluffy little bat looking thing sitting on the table.

"Holy fucking shit, you're a vampire." I said, blue eyes wide.

Just as quickly as she'd changed into the little creature she changed back, sitting back in the booth, arms crossed over her chest giving me a crooked smile.

"Believe me now?" She said as my jaw dropped.

"So last night...the holes on my neck...you...oh, God." Marceline was biting her lip, staring at me like I was a meal. And last night I was.

"Yes, that's what happened last night. I seriously didn't mean to, you just smelled so sweet, I couldn't resist getting a little taste." Marceline pushed her black rimmed glasses up onto the top of her head and leaned forward to put her elbows on the table. "And you were indeed sweet." I saw a change in her eyes as she stared me down, and all of a sudden I felt extremely unsafe with her and began shifting in my seat.

She noticed me shift my weight and sat back in the booth, grabbing her drink and chugging it. "Sorry." She said as she placed the empty glass down on the table in front of her.

I began imagining all the ways this could go wrong, all the ways she could kill me. I imagined blood everywhere.

"Stop, Bonnibel." Her head twitched to the side as she saw all the horrible things going through my mind. "I'm serious, you need to stop, now."

I couldn't stop. As hard as I tried, it was all I could think about. Marceline's fingers started twitching across the table.

My thoughts were interrupted as I felt a sharp pain in my shin.

"Ow! What was that for?!" I asked, offended by the kick.

"I told you to stop. You didn't." Marceline was dead serious.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." I felt horrible.

"I don't want to kill you Bonnibel, but that doesn't mean I wont if you provoke me." She warned.

I didn't know what to say. I didn't know what to do. I just stared into her green eyes. I tried not to think about anything. _Don't think. Don't embarrass yourself._ I thought.

"It wont work. You can't not think." She smiled at me, leaning forwards onto the table, resting her chin on her hands.

"I can at least try." I said.

"Let me take you home, Bonnibel. If you don't want to be here." She said, quite to my disappointment. She smiled at my thoughts of not wanting to go.

"One more drink?" I asked.

"However many more you want, Princess." And the night was gone.


End file.
